


so happily

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Class Collaborations, Flirty Mark, M/M, Professor Im Jaebum | JB, Professor Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: Jaebeom is a fairly new hire in the film department. He's taught plenty of classes on his own, but now they want him to collaborate on a new course with another Professor. He's only known Mark in passing, through the halls of their offices and seeing each other at meetings. Jaebeom's friendly enough, only his students start to think that the both of them are dating.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85
Collections: Markbeom fic fest 2020





	so happily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrytequila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytequila/gifts).



> happy markbeom fic fest!!! ♡

Jaebeom didn’t expect to be teaching a class in collaboration with another professor. Whenever they planned new classes, Jaebeom was eager to start working in a visual arts based medium. He planned out a new class that would consist of students spending the entire semester working on a film, and at the end of it, there would be a mini festival. It’s only at the insistence of another staff member, that suggests they turn it into a community-based learning approach. 

Jaebeom didn’t have much experience in that area, reaching out to other resources within the nearby community of the university. He was new to the area, having only taught at this university for a year. He was in a place he wasn’t familiar with, so the department head decided to turn Jaebeom’s class into a collaboration. 

Mark was the other film studies professor. He works closely with the local film forums in the city, and the two would be collaborating all semester to work with the students to arrange a film festival that incorporated student films and submissions from local artists. Mark is already well connected, and Jaebeom feels nervous already. 

“Hi,” Mark says, and sets down his bag next to Jaebeom’s on the front table of the small classroom. It wasn’t a large class, consisting of only thirty students, so Jaebeom was going to be spending a lot of time with Mark. “I just wanted to come in early and talk over some things with you.” 

“Of course,” Jaebeom nods. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“I know we did the syllabus together over email, and a part of this class is my collaboration for the festival,” Mark explains. “But I really don’t want to overstep with your curriculum, and I’m strictly just a guest in your classroom unless you say otherwise.” 

“I appreciate any help, really,” Jaebeom insists. He wants Mark to participate organically, and there should be no reason for them not to get along. “Sometimes in smaller classes I have trouble getting the students down from a really interesting discussion, so it’s nice to have someone else.” 

“Thanks,” Mark smiles. “I was worried. It really is your class, but I’m happy to be here.” 

“I’m happy to have you,” Jaebeom smiles back. “It’ll be a great semester.” 

* * *

He starts off the semester with Mark bringing him coffee during his early morning lectures. The class they taught together wasn’t even until the afternoon, and Jaebeom knows Mark also teaches an early class. He leaves little notes on his cup of coffee. They’re usually simple, something about having a great day or class with a little heart written under it. 

Jaebeom just doesn’t know how Mark knows his coffee order. 

He tries to think about the times they’ve seen each other in passing. The small, communal kitchen areas at the end of the hall of offices. They’ve crossed paths, and had to sit in department meetings together. Jaebeom’s always kept his cup close to him, and wonders what else Mark knows about him. It’s a sweet gesture, and Jaebeom grows to appreciate it. 

He barely notices the comments from students in the beginning. It’s too early most of the time, but he only catches it once when someone makes a comment about how cute they are together. Mark waits outside Jaebeom’s early morning class every day without fail, two coffee cups in hand and giving the extra one to Jaebeom. Always signed off with a heart, saying ‘ _from Mark_ ,’ in his usual messy script. 

Both of them aren’t morning people, and it’s apparent. Jaebeom tries his best to muster up a smile and Mark seems to understand that the both of them don’t always get off on a good start, but Mark’s hand brushes up softly against Jaebeom’s every time he hands him the cup of coffee. 

It earns a few _‘awwww’s,_ ’ from the few students who manage to witness the moment. 

It’s a simple morning routine that makes Jaebeom less grumpy when he starts off his day with his morning classes. The notes are sometimes a little cheesy, but it’s enough to keep Jaebeom going until the afternoon. 

* * *

Their class together doesn’t start until the afternoon, but Mark is always prepared each time. 

He does really well keeping up with Jaebeom when it comes to lectures. They split the reading material pretty evenly, and during class discussions Mark always brings a different perspective that Jaebeom hadn’t thought of. They build off of each other during class, and Mark always finds ways to get closer to him. Jaebeom brushes it off as friendliness. Mark is nice, and he also happens to be very good looking. 

It just makes Jaebeom nervous. Not in the same way that he was for his class, but Jaebeom also plays back into it too. Mark is playful. He winks at Jaebeom during discussions, and even brings him different snacks and treats during the longer class sessions when they start doing festival planning. Jaebeom still carries around the same cup of coffee with Mark’s notes written on it, even though it’s long empty. When they arrange the seats in the classroom into a circle for closed discussions, Mark always finds a way to get a laugh and reaction out of Jaebeom. 

All of their students think it’s adorable. 

“You two are so cute together,” one of their students sighs dreamily. “I love how you both always challenge each other, it makes the discussions so interesting.” 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Jaebeom clears his throat. “Mark and I are very good friends.” 

“But doesn’t he bring you coffee every morning?” Another student from Jaebeom’s morning lecture asks. “The hearts he draws on your cup are _sooo cute_ ,” they coo. 

Jaebeom doesn’t know if he considers himself that close with Mark yet. It’s been a few weeks into the semester, and the two have gotten lunch together after class a handful of times. Mark always insists on paying, and every time Jaebeom tries to cover the check, Mark beats him to it. 

After class is over, Jaebeom stays behind to fix the desks for the next class. He knows his students are on busy back to back schedules, so Jaebeom saves them the time. Mark stays behind, helping Jaebeom rearrange them back into their normal position. 

“So,” Mark says, and sits on top of one of the desks before Jaebeom can move it. Mark fits himself between Jaebeom’s legs, and he holds his gaze. “Our students seem to think there’s something going on between us.” 

“I know you’re just joking,” Jaebeom plays it off, even though he can’t stop staring at Mark. He watches as Mark’s eyes flicker down to his lips and back up, and Jaebeom licks at his lips without even realizing it. 

“Come have dinner with me,” Mark says, and tugs at the collar of Jaebeom’s shirt. He has a mischievous look in his eye, and Jaebeom laughs and turns away. 

“I have papers to grade,” Jaebeom brushes him off again. “You do too, if I’m not mistaken.” 

“So we’ll grade papers together over dinner at my place,” Mark answers, and smooths down the collar of Jaebeom’s dress shirt. 

“Dinner and grading papers,” Jaebeom still can’t decide, and Mark is still sitting on the desk. His knees brush up against Jaebeom’s legs, and Mark doesn’t stop staring at him. “Can we order take out?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Mark beams back at him. “I’ll pay.” 

* * *

Jaebeom’s only ever went to lunch with Mark and a few other colleagues. There’s a place off campus that the film department likes to go to, and this time, Jaebeom chooses to get takeout from somewhere else. Dinner just goes a lot differently than Jaebeom expected. 

Mark is perfect. He has a stack of papers neatly piled on the corner of his coffee table, and goes through them while Jaebeom sits at the table while eating his dinner and sorting through his own stack of papers to grade. Jaebeom only went through one essay, and Mark seems to already have had at least half of them graded when they both got to Mark’s place. 

“Why don’t you come sit over here,” Mark waves him over, and pats the empty space on the couch. There’s plenty of room, and it is more comfortable for Jaebeom’s back. 

Jaebeom puts his dishes in the sink, and grabs his small stack of papers to join Mark on the couch. The space feels more comfortable, only Mark is a little closer, brushing their knees together. Mark doesn’t seem to flinch at all, and takes another paper from the stack to grade. Jaebeom watches him, and notices how his lips move while he’s reading an essay. Jaebeom wonders how he’s never noticed him before like this, even in the times they crossed paths. Their offices were in the same hall, and Jaebeom didn’t make much of an effort to get to know any of his other colleagues like this. 

“Jaebeom,” Mark says, and bites down on the cap of his pen. 

“Hm?” Jaebeom hums. 

“Stop looking at me and grade papers,” Mark replies, and writes down something in red ink on one of the student papers. Mark is still biting on the cap of his pen, and Jaebeom can’t stop looking at him. 

His teeth stick out a little bit. They’re sharp, and Jaebeom watches while Mark continues making edits. They both taught other classes other than the collaboration class, and Jaebeom finally turns back his attention to his own paper. Mark is still sitting a little too close, although he doesn’t pay Jaebeom any more attention. 

He’s a little slower, taking time to read his students’ essays. The only difference is he uses a purple pen, and makes less corrections. He only takes one glance over, to see Mark’s hand swiftly moving across the page. 

Jaebeom decides that from this point on, it’s going to be a lot harder to focus during class when he teaches with Mark. 

* * *

They build up a routine for the rest of the semester. They both agree to have dinner together after their last Thursday seminars, and Mark gets into a habit of sitting too close to Jaebeom on the couch while they grade papers. He makes sure to put extra throw pillows on the couch for Jaebeom’s back, and Jaebeom appreciates the tiny gestures. 

During class it is a little different. 

One morning, Jaebeom notices Mark’s phone number written in thick black ink just under his daily message telling him to have a great day with a heart underneath it. They’ve always communicated via email, and it’s always been courteous and respectful. They’ve talked to each other in the halls in passing, and now since Jaebeom’s been grading papers with Mark over dinner, Jaebeom starts to think it is a little odd that they’ve never texted before.

Jaebeom doesn’t know what’s different. Mark’s gestures seem to be more forward than before. Jaebeom wonders if Mark’s just making a good effort to build a friendship with him. He keeps bringing Jaebeom snacks during class, but this time he attaches little notes and words of motivation. He’s been having a hard time balancing his work load lately, and Mark has been more than helpful during their collaboration seminar. They had less assignments for this class, and the bulk of the labor involved working with the local film forum to set up the festival and line up arrangements with students and artists within the local community. 

Mark invites Jaebeom out for lunch one day to meet the staff who work at the film forum. It’s a casual event, and Jaebeom feels a little shy when Mark and the staff seem to be close. BamBam is the one who manages the forum, and they worked together a handful of times due to Mark’s classes that continue to work with the forum. 

“You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone,” BamBam finally comments, and looks over at Jaebeom. “I’m sorry we’ve been talking a lot.” 

“It’s fine,” Jaebeom smiles. “It’s nice to meet Mark’s friends.” 

Jaebeom only realizes that he didn’t even correct BamBam’s mistake. 

“Bam,” Mark says, and Jaebeom notices his expression shift. There’s a little bit of worry, and BamBam only teases him further. 

“I am really excited for this film festival, though,” BamBam moves on. Jaebeom’s mind is still spinning, wondering what Mark has told BamBam about him. He notices how Mark’s hands are shaking a little against the table, and Jaebeom reaches over to put his hand on top of Mark’s. 

He relaxes, and Mark’s hand feels warm under his touch. 

He’s never seen Mark this nervous. He’s always been the one to tease Jaebeom, although this time, Jaebeom can’t help but move the corners of his lips up when Mark laces their fingers together. 

They’re only colleagues, though. 

* * *

Jaebeom’s in his office between classes on a Wednesday when Mark knocks on the door. It’s usually the time Jaebeom holds his office hours, and Mark does them on a different day in order to accommodate for their student’s schedules. He’s been looking a little tired lately, but he gives Jaebeom the same, bright smile that he always does. 

“Hey,” Mark says, and sits down in the empty chair in front of Jaebeom’s desk. “I was thinking after your next class we could hang out?” 

“We don’t have any papers to grade,” Jaebeom replies in confusion. “What would we hang out for?” 

“We’re colleagues,” Mark shrugs. “Isn’t it good to get to know each other a little better, especially now that our class is going to end soon?” 

Jaebeom hasn’t thought about it. The semester was going to end in a few weeks, and he’s been stressing out about some of the non-stop emails he’s been getting from worried students. Jaebeom isn't a particularly hard grader, he does his job to make sure all the students are learning the material and no one ever fails his classes. He’s still new to the university, and there’s a lot that he can learn about Mark when it comes to making connections with the local community in the city. 

“Let’s hang out,” Jaebeom closes his laptop, and pushes his glasses up his nose. He studies Mark’s expression, and he only looks in wonder. “Can you meet me outside my class after?” 

“Sure,” Mark winks. 

* * *

Mark waits outside of Jaebeom’s classroom like he said he would. His glasses are pushed up, and Jaebeom wonders if he keeps wearing them because he knows he looks good like that. Jaebeom’s attention is only stolen for a moment when one of his students interrupts him. 

“Yes, Yugyeom?” Jaebeom asks, giving him his full attention. “Did you have a question?” 

“I noticed Dr. Tuan was outside waiting for you,” Yugyeom nods, looking over towards the door. “Are you two really together like everyone says?” 

“We’re not—” Jaebeom stutters. “We’re not together. Besides, is that anyone’s business?” 

Yugyeom only gives him a look of embarrassment. He looks down at the floor, and mumbles a soft _‘sorry_.’ 

“I’ll see you next class then, Yugyeom?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Yes, Professor,” Yugyeom says shyly and makes his way out the door. 

Jaebeom’s only collects a few of his papers, and the class is completely empty. There isn’t another class being held in the hall for another twenty minutes, so Jaebeom is in no rush. The door opens one last time, and Mark is there, letting it close loudly behind him. 

“Hi,” Mark waves. 

“Just give me a moment,” Jaebeom says, and zips up his bag. “Where are we going?” he asks. 

“My place,” Mark answers. “I’m making dinner.” 

“Did you actually cook, or are you going to pretend you made takeout?” Jaebeom asks. He’s just teasing, mostly since it’s what they always do when Jaebeom comes over when they grade papers together. 

“You’ll see,” Mark rolls his eyes. “It’s good take out.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom nods. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

Dinner feels cozy when they’re sitting together closely on Mark’s couch, eating their food straight from the boxes. The TV’s on, playing some crime show that Jaebeom can’t place. The room feels a little warm, and when Jaebeom looks over at Mark, he catches him staring. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Jaebeom asks, brushing his thumb across his lower lip. There’s a bit of sauce on his finger, and Jaebeom licks it off. 

“No,” Mark shakes his head. “I was just thinking about what to do when our class is over.” 

“It’s weird how fast the semester went by already,” Jaebeom says nervously. “I was really scared about teaching this class, but I think all the films the students made have turned out really well.” 

“Are you still scared?” Mark asks. 

“I mean, I am still a little nervous with how the festival is going to go,” Jaebeom admits. Even after he met BamBam, Jaebeom’s still nervous about the last minute logistics of the film festival. Will all the students be able to make it to an off-campus venue? Will the films be viewed in the correct order? Have they even decided on an order yet? All the last minute possibilities suddenly start flowing through Jaebeom’s head, and he feels even more stressed than he did before. “Oh no,” Jaebeom breathes out. 

“What?” Mark asks. 

“I have to go,” Jaebeom puts his take out on the table in front of him, and tries to get his jacket back on as quickly as possible. There’s so many things he needs to do before the film festival, and Jaebeom feels like he hasn’t done any of them. He needs to make a new list, and Jaebeom grabs his bag off from the floor next to the couch. “I forgot about the planning, the list—” 

“Jaebeom,” Mark says calmly, and gently tugs on Jaebeom’s jacket. “It’ll be fine.” 

“It’s,” Jaebeom starts, but he can’t even figure out what to say. They still don’t even have an order, and they only had one planning session left to accommodate for all the students. “I’ll get everything settled and everything will be fine for tomorrow’s class, okay?” 

“Okay,” Mark replies, sounding both defeated and worried. “Don’t work yourself too hard, Jaebeom.” 

“I won’t,” Jaebeom says, and smiles at Mark. “Thanks for dinner.” 

* * *

Mark is running late today. The class they taught was in the late afternoon, and usually Mark is always on time. Jaebeom watches as the last couple of students pile in the classroom, arranging the seats so they can sit in a seminar style circle again. 

He takes his regular seat near the door, and leaves the one next to him empty for Mark. He only gives it another five minutes before starting the class without him. 

It was mostly students discussing the final drafts of their film projects. They spent the last class session watching a lot of the rough drafts, and discussing points for editing or any changes. Most of them were pretty put together, and the festival was soon. They were all going to decide on an order for the films today, and since last night, Jaebeom has been putting together a rough order in his head to be prepared. 

Mark shows up in the middle of a student film, and Jaebeom watches as he slowly enters the room and makes sure to close the door quietly behind him with a soft click. 

“ _Sorry_ ,” he mouths, just as he slips into the seat right next to Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom just gives him a silent nod, and directs the attention back to the film. The viewing was almost over, and all the students would discuss feedback on Jaebeom’s suggested order, and if Mark had any more input, then some of the details would be finalized for the festival. 

“So what do you think?” Jaebeom asks as soon as the movie is over. He’s able to turn the lights back on with the remote, and he adjusts his position in his seat. “Any feedback?” 

The students start having an open discussion, giving positive feedback to the film that was just shown. It was already the second round of drafts, so everyone’s films have been coming together at the end of the semester and ready for the festival. Jaebeom only briefly glances at Mark, who’s already looking at him. 

Mark places a small sticky note on the corner of Jaebeom’s desk. 

_Sorry_. It reads. _Went to the forum to go over some details with BamBam. He’s going to send an email later._

All Jaebeom does is scribble an _okay_ with his pen and taps on the sticky note so Mark will look at it. He turns his attention back to the students, and takes his own notes on the slight arrangements they have given to Jaebeom’s order of the films. 

“What do you think, Dr. Tuan?” Yugyeom asks. “Does the order sound okay?” 

“Everything’s great,” Mark nods. “BamBam at the Film Forum is ready and excited for the festival, it’s going to be a good time,” he smiles. 

All the students start going off in an excited chatter. It gives Jaebeom a bit of a break, leaving some time for him to talk to Mark while everyone is too busy to hear. He scoots his chair a little closer, just so he can lower his voice in order to speak to Mark. 

“Is everything okay?” Jaebeom asks, sounding a little concerned. He’s still stressed, and Jaebeom can’t stop thinking about the festival going smoothly.

“Everything’s fine, it’s going to be great, I promise,” Mark reaches forward, and places his hand on Jaebeom’s knee. He only lingers there for a moment before drawing his hand back. “BamBam knows what he’s doing, and you’ve done a great job. You don’t have anything to worry about.” 

“If you’re sure,” Jaebeom says nervously. “There’s so much, and the transitions have to be seamless, you know?” he goes on. “I’m so worried about the projection room and the number of people. Do you think—” 

“Jaebeom,” Mark says, and places his hand on Jaebeom’s knee again to give it a little squeeze. “It’s going to be fine.” 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom nods. “Yeah, it’s just—” 

“We can go over it in my office again later,” Mark lets his hang linger on Jaebeom’s knee, and it soothes Jaebeom just a little bit. “I can call BamBam too, he’ll walk you through everything.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom nods again. “God, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you, you’ve handled everything really well.” 

“We both did this together,” Mark’s voice is so soothing, and Jaebeom is starting to feel more relaxed. He can still feel the underlying stress, but the excitement of the students in the background seems to hold him over until class ends. 

“Dr. Lim?” Yugyeom speaks up again. 

“Yes, Yugyeom?” Jaebeom asks, turning his face towards him. 

“So everything is good? Can we leave early today?” he asks. 

“Yes, yes,” Jaebeom waves him off. “You can all leave early today.” 

The students are quick to pack their bags, eager to leave their Thursday seminar just a few minutes early. Jaebeom was used to leaving five spare minutes at the end, and it seems like they have fifteen minutes of free time before their class is actually over. There’s nothing left to do, like Mark has said, other than getting everything to run smoothly at the festival during the weekend. 

Jaebeom packs his bags, and starts feeling a little tired. He realized that Mark didn’t bring him coffee this morning, barely remembering if he even saw Mark waiting outside his classroom like he always does. He goes back to rearranging the tables and chairs back in their original place while the students file out, and Mark helps him without saying anything. 

“Did you cancel your class this morning?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Oh,” Mark breathes out. “Yeah, I did, I wanted to make sure everything was good at the Forum.” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jaebeom says, and grips onto one of the desks. “I’m sorry if I stressed you out.” 

“You didn’t,” Mark insists. “It’s really important, if not just for us, but the students and everyone else.” 

“So are we going to talk in your office now?” Jaebeom asks, and takes one step closer to Mark. 

“Yeah,” Mark nods. “Let’s go.” 

Jaebeom only follows behind Mark through the hallways of the university building. Even though this was the department building for the film school, Jaebeom felt like he still didn’t know his way around. Moving to a different country to teach at a university only a year ago still left him wandering around the halls sometime. Mark’s office is on the same floor as Jaebeom’s, only at the very end near the stairs and the window. It’s quieter in the halls now that students have all rushed to their classes, and Mark has to work at unlocking his door. 

“Sorry,” Mark says, apologizing for the third time that day. “Office door tends to get stuck.”

“It’s fine,” Jaebeom assures him. “Happens.” 

Mark basically pushes against the door, forcing it open while he takes out his key. It’s a calculated movement, and Mark turns on the lights before opening the door wide enough for Jaebeom to follow in after. 

“Lock it behind you,” Mark calls over his shoulder, and sets his own bag down on the desk. 

Jaebeom’s never actually been inside Mark’s office. It’s bigger, and has a couch facing the window. Mark’s worked at this university longer than Jaebeom, and he makes sure to lock the door behind him like Mark asked. 

He sits down on the plush couch, and only watches as Mark goes through his bag to pull out his laptop. Jaebeom pulls out his own phone, checking to see if he ever received that email from BamBam. A red notification shows up over his inbox, and before Jaebeom can open it to read it, Mark has his laptop open and starts reading off his email to Jaebeom. 

He can barely pay attention, listening to Mark read the full itinerary BamBam had sent over detailing Saturday’s film festival. There’s a lot of reassurance on both BamBam’s and Mark’s ends as the both of them have run many student-lead festivals in the past, and their experience seems to ease Jaebeom’s stress more. He forgot how well Mark knew the community here, and his experience with community based learning. 

Jaebeom leans back against the couch, and sighs. 

“I’m sorry for making a big deal out of things,” Jaebeom says quietly. “It’s just my first time ever doing this whole community based approach, and I forgot about how you’ve done this before. I wasn’t doubting you, or anything.” 

“I didn’t think you were,” Mark smiles, and leans against his desk right in front of Jaebeom. “It’s understandable, I was like this during my first class. I wish I co-taught with someone else for my first time.” 

“You didn’t have anyone else helping you?” Jaebeom asks in disbelief. 

“No,” Mark shrugs. “But I did my PHD here, so it helped that I knew BamBam and the style of learning here pretty well.” 

“Thank you,” Jaebeom says earnestly. He wishes he could do to show Mark that he appreciated him, especially after everything he’s done for him this semester. “I’m happy to have been able to teach a class with you.” 

“It was my pleasure, really,” Mark closes his laptop and sets it down on his desk behind him. “There’s a learning curve, and I think the department will want us to teach this class again together next semester.” 

“It went that well?” Jaebeom asks. He’s still surprised by it all, and his students always seem to give him positive feedback and no one has ever missed a class. 

“The department likes collaboration,” Mark answers. “So, what do you think?” 

“I think that’d be really great,” Jaebeom sighs in relief. He was stressed about being able to teach other courses, and their department head was accommodating when Jaebeom got the same schedule. “God, I’ve just,” he sighs again. “I’ve never been so stressed in my life.” 

“I think you need to relax a little bit,” Mark steps forward, and he’s still looking down at Jaebeom. “What do you usually do to relieve tension?” 

“I don’t know,” Jaebeom shrugs. Sometimes he paints. Sometimes he goes to the quad to sit down in the grass before some of his students recognize him and bother him. Most of the time he just stays home, letting Nora take a nap on his chest before doing work. “I don’t do anything.” 

“I’m going to be honest about something,” Mark says, and sits down next to Jaebeom on the couch. Mark fiddles with his hands, and only pushes his glasses up before looking at Jaebeom again. “I like you.” 

“Wait,” Jaebeom’s even more confused now, and Mark only seems to give him another questioning look. “You like me?” 

Jaebeom’s been under the impression that Mark was just being a good friend and colleague. He thought it was friendly. The student comments never really bothered him that much, but Jaebeom always kept his personal life private. 

“ _What_?” Jaebeom says, and realizes that he just said that out loud. 

“The semester is pretty much over, and the film festival is on Saturday so I thought I would just,” Mark confesses. “I thought I’d tell you now.” 

“I—” Jaebeom stutters. “Thanks. I have to go.” 

It’s an awkward shuffle, and his face feels hot. He’s a little embarrassed, only because he couldn’t see the signs this entire time. Jaebeom only grabs his bag in a hurry, and ignores Mark’s stare while he stumbles trying to open the door to his office. 

“You have to unlock it,” Mark reminds him. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Jaebeom blinks, finally remembering that he locked the door on his way in. “Yeah.” 

“I’ll see you Saturday, then?” Mark asks. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says, not even turning back to look at Mark. “I’ll see you on Saturday.” 

* * *

When Jaebeom gets home, he checks his email again. He lives pretty close to the film forum, and when he opens up his email from BamBam, he scrolls down and calls the number he gave in case Jaebeom has any more questions. 

His worries about the festival have been pushed away for now, and Jaebeom’s real reason for calling is to ask BamBam about Mark. 

“Jaebeom,” BamBam greets him over the phone. “Any questions about the festival?” 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about Mark,” Jaebeom says shyly into the phone. 

“Like what?” BamBam asks. “Are you two…” 

“No, no,” Jaebeom thinks he might have spoken a little too quickly. “Have you known him long?” 

“We’re really good friends, yes,” BamBam answers. “Is this about how Mark obviously has a crush on you?” 

“It’s.. not _not_ about that,” Jaebeom coughs. 

“You know, for two professors who have an actual PHD in some big fancy subject, the two of you aren’t as smart as you think you are,” BamBam laughs. “You like him too, don’t you?” 

BamBam’s question catches him off guard. He’s thought about it. Jaebeom thought Mark was just really friendly, and now, when he really has the chance to think about it, he didn’t treat anyone else in the film department the same way. He thinks back about all the monthly staff meetings, and Jaebeom’s early morning classes where he brought him coffee on each occasion, even with a special note. The way he’d flirt with him during class. When he would get a little too close every time Jaebeom came over while the both of them silently graded papers on Mark’s couch. 

“Jaebeom?” BamBam calls into the phone. “Are you still there?” 

“Yeah…” Jaebeom trails off. “I still am. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” BamBam replies. “I guess you need some things to figure out, then?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom sighs. “I do. I’ll see you on Saturday?” 

“See you on Saturday. Have a good night,” BamBam says just before hanging up the phone. 

Jaebeom is floored. Mark was his first friend in the department. Mostly because the two were closest in age, and everyone else was a lot older. They’re the two who get stuck with each other the most because none of the other professors want to engage in experimental classes. He still remembers when he started working with Mark even before the semester started. Even though they only passed each other in the hallways and during department meetings, he wonders if Mark’s liked him even before they started the class. 

He doesn’t sleep well that night, and Jaebeom spends his Friday holed up in his apartment cleaning everything since he doesn’t teach classes on Fridays. The cats keep looking at him whenever he tries to use the vacuum, and Jaebeom gives up before sitting on the couch and letting them all sit on his lap. 

Nora likes to take her rightful place sleeping on his chest. He’s got something on the TV, just for background noise. He’s trying not to overthink it. Mark likes him. Maybe Jaebeom does too. He remembers holding Mark’s hand that day they met with BamBam, and thinks about the time that Mark invited him over to hang out when they didn’t have any papers to grade. 

Jaebeom wonders if that was supposed to be a date. 

“Nora,” Jaebeom hums, and gives her a scratch behind her ears. “I like Mark, don’t I?” 

She only closes her eyes, and purrs when he scratches the right spot behind her ear. She’s so warm, and Jaebeom only smiles at her. 

“I think I do,” Jaebeom sighs. “What should I do?” 

He hasn’t dated since he moved here. It had been a tough adjustment, a new country and a place that Jaebeom has only visited when he was narrowing down his two options. He picked this University because it wasn’t really a college town, just a University that was in an urban city with enough life in it that Jaebeom could see himself here for a few years before moving on. 

Only, Mark could change that. 

He still has the rest of the day, and Saturday. He could text Mark right now, or he could wait until they meet at the film forum. 

Jaebeom makes a choice and picks up his phone. 

J: are you home?  
M: yeah, why?  
J: can i come over? I’ll bring food  
M: yeah sure, come around five oclock 

Jaebeom barely gets up from the couch, mostly since Nora refused to move when he got up. He had to pick her up, cradling her in his arms before she jumped back down onto the floor. The cats didn’t follow when Jaebeom went back to his room to change into a fresh pair of clothes that weren’t completely covered in cat hair. When he deems himself decent, Jaebeom takes his keys and heads out the door. 

* * *

He hesitates on Mark’s doorstep. He already has a bag of food in one hand, and his fist resting against Mark’s door. He hasn’t knocked yet, and it’s already past five. He feels his hands get a little clammy, and instead of backing out, Jaebeom knocks hard on the door. 

Mark is quick to answer, and Jaebeom wonders if he was waiting close. 

“Hi,” Mark smiles. 

“Hi,” Jaebeom echoes back. “I brought food like I said,” he lifts his arm up, offering Mark the plastic bag with take out in it. 

“Come in,” Mark opens the door wider, and Jaebeom follows him inside. 

It feels different. Mark’s apartment is warm, and Jaebeom finds himself gravitating towards the couch. The TV is on, playing something Jaebeom doesn’t recognize while Mark is in the kitchen getting plates. 

Mark comes back quickly, taking his place next to Jaebeom on the couch. He still hasn’t said anything else, and hands Jaebeom his extra plate. 

“I think,” Jaebeom says, and sets the plate down on the coffee table. “I think.” 

“Think what?” Mark asks, tilting his head in confusion. 

“I like you.” 

“You _like_ me, _like_ me,” Mark says, smiling brighter now. 

“I just,” Jaebeom blushes, and moves closer to Mark on the couch. “I thought all this time, you were just trying to be a really good friend.” 

“I mean, I am a really good friend,” Mark laughs. “But I was bringing you coffee every day with a heart drawn on the cup.” 

“I just thought you were a really good friend,” Jaebeom says again, sounding more flustered. “And then everyone asked if we were dating, and the students all—” 

“Shh,” Mark leans forward, and carefully places his hand on the back of Jaebeom’s neck. 

Jaebeom doesn’t wait for Mark to make the first move this time. He’s quicker, capturing Mark’s lips with his own. Mark freezes for a moment, and Jaebeom smiles into the kiss when he realizes he caught Mark off guard. 

“Sorry,” Mark pulls away for a moment. “I just want to make sure, you don’t think this is just something friends do, right?” 

“You don’t kiss your friends?” Jaebeom says, and gives him another soft peck on the lips. “Kissing between friends is nice too.” 

“Yes, but,” Mark sighs against his lips. “I want to be more than that.” 

“We can do that too,” Jaebeom says, and kisses him again. Mark doesn’t let go this time. He’s pushing Jaebeom down onto the couch, like he’s making up for lost time. Jaebeom giggles the closer he gets, and Mark’s hands are soft when he’s cupping Jaebeom’s face in his hands. He only breaks away from the kiss to move his lips down Jaebeom’s neck, and playfully bites at the skin. 

“What are you doing,” Jaebeom laughs. “It tickles.” 

“I just,” Mark says, placing another soft kiss against Jaebeom’s neck. “I really like you, if it wasn’t obvious.” 

“Oh,” Jaebeom pulls Mark in close again, just so he can feel Mark’s lips on his neck. “Why don’t you show me then?” 

“Show you?” Mark breathes right against his neck, and Jaebeom can feel his hands reaching underneath his shirt. “I think we should take this off.” 

It’s awkward and they’re both giggling, trying to get Jaebeom’s shirt off while he reaches for Mark’s at the same time. It’s a tangle of limbs on Mark’s small couch, and before Mark can get to work on Jaebeom’s pants, he stops. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaebeom asks. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this on the couch,” Mark says, and loops his fingers through Jaebeom’s belt. “Come on.” 

The food is left forgotten on the table, and Jaebeom links his fingers together with Mark. He’s following behind him, only now seeing the inside of Mark’s bedroom. He always kept the door closed whenever Jaebeom came over, and now Mark is pushing him down onto the bed. His hands are trailing down his chest, and Jaebeom feels himself turning red all over. 

“Stop teasing me,” Jaebeom whines. “Aren’t you going to show me?” 

“I am showing you,” Mark hums, and peppers soft kisses down his body. He stops, and finally works on getting Jaebeom’s pants off. Jaebeom can’t remember the last time he had this much fun with someone, and maybe Jaebeom wants to wait a little bit. 

“Wait,” Jaebeom blurts out. 

“Is something wrong?” Mark asks. He sits on the bed next to him, looking concerned as if he’s made a mistake already. “If you don’t like—” 

“Of course I like it,” Jaebeom reaches out, and places his hand on Mark’s cheek. “I just,” he pauses. “Can we just pause for a moment? I feel like this is too fast.” 

“I get it,” Mark lays down right next to him, and Jaebeom strokes his thumb against Mark’s cheek. “I think we might have gotten caught up in the moment.” 

“I know that feeling,” Jaebeom smiles. “I like you, and I’d like to spend so much more time with you. Outside of school, and all those other times we graded papers.” 

“It’s a good thing semester break is coming up,” Mark takes hold of Jaebeom’s hand, and places a soft kiss against his palm. “We’ll have plenty of time then.” 

“Is it too much to ask that I can stay the night in?” Jaebeom’s still nervous, even more than when he first knocked on the door. “We can put a movie on, and talk all night.” 

“I’d like that a lot,” Mark says, and kisses his hand again. 

They don’t make any moves to get up for now. Jaebeom’s happy to stay like this for a few moments, even if he’s starting to get a little cold without his shirt. Mark pulls him in closer, and Jaebeom rests his head against Mark’s chest.

* * *

Jaebeom shows up at the film forum a little later than expected. He’s in a rush to get home, just so he can change into a fresh pair of clothes. There’s nothing more embarrassing than having to show up in Mark’s clothes after telling their students the entire semester that they weren’t dating. They both talked about it before Jaebeom left in the morning, that in the event any one of their students ever asked again, they would say no. 

But it doesn’t mean that they can’t still have fun joking around with their students. 

Mark shows up at the forum at the same time as Jaebeom. All the students are waiting in the lobby chatting while BamBam is at the ticket booth handling some of the sales for non-students. 

Jaebeom goes in first. He didn’t sleep a lot that night either, since Mark had taken him seriously when Jaebeom suggested they could talk all night. They did, and Jaebeom didn’t even have time to make coffee before he left Mark’s place and was in a hurry to change and shower when he got home. 

When Mark clears a path through the lobby, there’s one thing he’s consistent about, and it’s bringing Jaebeom his cup of morning coffee. 

There’s another note written on it. _Happy Festival Day_ , written in black ink with a heart underneath it. Jaebeom accepts it with a smile. 

The students coo at them again. It’s when the chatter starts. _‘Oh my god, Dr. Lim and Dr. Tuan are so cute together!’ ‘Isn’t it so nice that he brings him coffee every morning?’ ‘What does it say on his cup?’_

Jaebeom and Mark manage to get a few words in before the festival starts. They’re both standing in the front of the main auditorium, and congratulate their students on their hard work over the semester. 

“This semester was a happy experiment, I’d say,” Jaebeom can’t help but look at Mark when the words come out of his mouth. “This was a new class, and the collaboration aspect turned out better than everyone expected. We couldn’t have created such a wonderful festival without you, our students, in creating such amazing films to give us this great product here today.” 

“Congratulations, everyone,” Mark adds, speaking into the other microphone. “Relax and enjoy your films.” 

The lights in the auditorium dim, and they take their seats in the very front row. It wasn’t an ideal spot to watch, but Jaebeom and Mark were supposed to host a Q&A for the town hall. When the projector turns on, and the sound comes in through the speakers, Mark leans in to whisper in Jaebeom’s ear. 

“So, do you think the students will be like this next semester?” he asks. 

“I don’t know,” Jaebeom shrugs. “We’ll see.” 

Even in the dim lighting of the theatre, Jaebeom can still catch Mark winking at him. He just nudges him with his shoulder, and in retaliation, Mark reaches over to hold his hand. 

Jaebeom doesn’t let go for the rest of the festival. 


End file.
